


Just Your Hero

by Dragons103



Series: The Hunters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara's creepy pining for Dean, Cuddles, Dean doesn't get enough sleep, Dean doesn't like Amara, Dean wants a day off, Destiel will prevail, F/M, Fluff, Hero Dean, Hero Sam, I'll stop tagging now, M/M, Stahp it Amara, Superhero Dean, Superhero Sam, Superheros, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons103/pseuds/Dragons103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is upset ‘cause as a superhero he has a job to look after the city, but what about his own life as a normal person? All he wants is a rest day, but the villains are unwilling to give him that, so Cas decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Your Hero

“I have learned from my past mistakes! This time I will both gain control of the city and make you mine!”

Dean simply gave an unamused expression to one of the villains that attacked Lawrence City: Amara. She was hell bent on gaining total control of the city and, for some reason, taking Dean for herself. The first time him and Sam had battled her she had escaped, and for some reason afterwards she developed some sort of a crush on him. Dean had thought he could handle the situation at first, making it clear to her that he was the hero and she was the villain and he didn’t like her. Not at all, really.

She didn’t get the message.

This was just another day where Dean had to defeat her. His parents could handle most of the villains during the day, but at night was the time when the kids worked. Often times Dean was out until early in the morning, ready to go to school. He always made sure Sam was back home by midnight at the latest, but would stay out afterwards by himself to continue work if needed. 

“Haven’t I mentioned before that I have a boyfriend?” He told her, dodging a blast of darkness shot at him. Nowadays whenever someone didn’t like the advances of someone else, all they had to say was “I have a boyfriend!” This didn’t work with Amara, though. 

“It doesn’t matter!” She yelled, looking around for the now-invisible seventeen year old. “You will soon learn that we are meant to be together!”

Dean sighed. “And I thought the crazy fangirls were bad enough.”

He had learned that the easiest way to defeat Amara was to let her use up her powers until she was drained of energy. Then she’d have to wait until her powers came back to fight again(which usually took about a month or so). It took about another hour until she was drained, barely able to stand. Dean handed her off to the authorities, who had recently built a cell that could possibly contain her for longer.

Sighing and tired, Dean looked at the watch he kept under his gloves. His eyes widened when he saw the time: nine twenty. He was supposed to meet Cas at the park two hours ago. Cursing, Dean turned invisible to slip past the officers and quickly ran off in the direction of the park, finding an alley to quickly throw some casual clothes over his suit.

Arriving at the park, he looked around to see the whole place empty. He sighed and grabbed his hair, feeling terrible. Taking his phone out of the pocket of his jeans, he looked to see any messages.

 

From: Angel, 7:15 PM

Hello, Dean. I’m assuming you’re stuck with hero work right now. Don’t worry, there’s no need to rush. I’ll be here.

 

From: Angel, 7:45 PM

Still stuck with hero work? Be safe, I’ll be here.

 

From: Angel, 8:33 PM

Still here, Dean. I hope you’re alright. Please text me soon.

 

From: Angel, 8:45 PM

I’m not going to stay here all night, Dean. We have exam’s tomorrow, and we both need a good night’s sleep. It’s okay that you can’t make it. I’ll wait here until nine or so.

 

From: Angel, 9:07 PM

I’m going home, Dean. Please get a good night sleep and text me once you get these.

 

Squeezing his eyes shut, Dean threw down his phone to the grass below. Not bothering to pick it up, he sat down on the bench and looked up at the night sky. He had completely forgotten about exams, so consumed with the hero work. He had probably gotten ten hours of sleep that entire week, desperately trying to stay awake during class. Not only that, but the hero work had made him miss out on what was probably going to be a great night to hang out with his boyfriend.

Finally picking up his phone, he stood up and started to make his way home, hoping that no villain will bother him for the rest of the night. He must have gotten lucky and got home without there being so much as a peep, and walked as silently as he could into the house. Sam was probably still out there, finishing up his patrol, but all that Dean wanted was a little bit of peace for one night.

Wiping the mud off of the screen, Dean sat down on his bed and decided that he should really text Cas.

 

To: Angel, 9:52 PM

I’m alright, Angel. Sorry I couldn’t make it to the park on time. I’ll make it up to u. Gonna go to sleep.

 

He waited to see if Cas would text back. After ten minutes with no reply, Dean walked over to his closet and decided to change into something else for the night. Just as he laid down in bed, his phone lit up.

 

From: Angel, 10:09 PM

Get a good night sleep, Dean. You don’t have to worry about making it up to me.

 

But he did. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he couldn’t.

~*~

Dean took another sip of the coffee in his hands as he looked over his notes. He was about twenty minutes early to school, way before the exams would start, but there was barely anyone there and Ms. Mills always seemed to like him. She let him come in early so he could have somewhere quiet to try and study last minute.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” She had asked when he walked in, three coffee’s in a tray with him.

“Depends on how many hours you mean.” He had told her.

So here he was, drinking his last coffee and trying to cram as much stuff into his brain as possible. Luckily he only had three exams today - the rest were tomorrow and the following day. He’d see Cas today, and he hoped that his boyfriend would let him try to talk to him about last night. Dean knew better than to make promises to be at dates, and he usually made them, but recently the villains must have decided it was time that Dean didn’t get any time off.

The exams went just about how he expected: nothing but a train wreck. He didn’t have very much time to study, and he was pretty sure it would end up showing. By the end of the third exam, Dean weakly walked to his locker, rubbing his eyes and yawning as he did so. As he got out things to study with, Cas showed up with a small smile and shouldering his backpack.

“When did you go to sleep last night?” He asked, frowning at the bags under Dean’s eyes.

“I dunno,” The hero sighed. “I forgot we had exams, so I tried to do some studying. It was probably one or so.”

“If you wanted any help to study, you could have come over. You know I don’t mind helping you out.”

Of course Dean knew that. He was pretty sure that was what they were going to do last night: hang out and then do some studying. Maybe cuddle on the couch and fall asleep. He just didn’t want to burden Cas with that stuff. He needed sleep and to study because he wanted to get into some college where he could become a doctor. Dean knew that the only place he was going was somewhere in the city, like to become a mechanic or something. Bobby would probably give him a job.

Cas was going places and Dean was just...Dean. Doomed to stay in the city and remain a hero, watching over people and getting ten hours of sleep a week.

Cas sighed and shook his head. “This hero work is going to kill you, Dean. You need a day off.”

Dean shook his head. “If I don’t protect the city, who will?”

“Your family.”

“I can’t ask them to do that. Mom and Dad work during the day, so me and Sam work at night. Adam’s still too young to do any hero work.”

“Dean, please,” Cas put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “They’ll understand.”

Of course they would. They would take his shift if he asked for some time off to study. His parents just worked so hard already it would make him feel like a brat to ask them for anything else. But at the same time, all Dean wanted to do was actually try to succeed. He wanted to get good enough grades so he could apply with Cas. He didn’t want his boyfriend to leave and forget about him. He wanted to be there for that.

Maybe they would understand.

Reluctantly, he nodded and followed Cas to his house. Cas, being the youngest, lived alone with his father who was an author as well as owned an ice cream shop. Their house was above the shop, and Chuck was out on a small tour for his latest release. It would just be them with no distractions.

Well, except each other.

Dean had texted his mother, asking if it was alright to study and stay the night at Cas’s, taking the night off. She had responded right away, saying that it was perfectly fine. He still felt bad about it, but by four he had completely forgotten about his hero work and instead was perfectly content to do his studying with Cas. 

Until he felt it.

Somehow as a super, he had the ability to detect when there was danger around. He knew that some villain had decided it was alright to rob a bank, and he knew that he had to get out there to help. He sat up and made a mad dash for his backpack.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

Looking back, he had forgotten that it was a night off. But it just didn’t feel right. He had to get out there to help. “Bank robbery. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“It’s your night off, Dean.” Cas told him, crossing over and taking the backpack out of his hands. “Your parents can handle it.”

“But what if-”

“They can handle it.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “Come on, it’ll be fine.”

Dean relented, walking after Cas back to the couch.

Throughout the rest of the night, Dean felt the villains going at something at least four times. He would flinch each time and close his eyes, telling himself that it was okay, and that his family could take care of it. They finally decided to finish studying at seven thirty, after eating, and settled in Cas’s bed to cuddle.

It was eight when Dean could feel another attack somewhere in the city. He flinched, but closed his eyes and tried to relax. Cas kept an arm around him and ran a hand through his hair as the hero started to calm down. “Cas-”

“It’s okay.”

“But-”

“It’s okay, Dean.”

Dean nodded, closing his eyes as tiredness suddenly washed over him like a wave. “You’ll wake me up when there’s trouble, right?” He slurred.

“If there is trouble, I’ll wake you up.”

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

Smiling, Dean fell asleep, content in Cas’s arms.

~*~

They repeated the process the day after, and Dean felt the most alive he had ever had in months. He knew that he would have to go back to doing hero stuff afterwards. He walked home after the last exams, promising Cas that he would get as much sleep as he could that night and text him after his patrol.

At least, it was his plan until his mother sat them all down for a talk.

“We need a better plan for how we work out the hero stuff,” Mary announced. “From now on, boys, school is your first priority.”

Dean frowned. “What about-”

“Nope. School first, hero later. Understood?”

They all nodded.

“Great. If you are going to do any hero work at night, you will be home by midnight. This is final. You are also not allowed to leave on any patrol or fight any villains until after you have finished your work. Your father and I can handle things around here, boys. This used to be our life. You need to focus on yours first.”

Sam and Dean shared a look, but nodded. “But what if it’s an emer-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Mary said firmly. “Also, if you’d like a night off, just ask alright? You boys work so hard. Take a night off: have a date or something.”

So that was how it worked from then on. Dean found he could focus more on school and his grades shot up for the second semester. He could focus some more on Cas and his family, too. He also ended finding he could get a summer job at Bobby’s, and searched for college’s with Cas. His life seemed to be coming more together, and he found that he didn’t want to change a thing.


End file.
